Dancing Love
by youliveandlearn
Summary: Gabriella gave up everything she had for her dreams to become a professional dancer. What happens when her past meets up with her and she's faced with the decision of which dreams are the ones she can't live w/o? How does she chose what's most important?


**AN: I'm finally adding another story. I've had this sitting on my computer for so long, and I decided what the heck? I might as well put it on here. I hope you like it. I'm probably going to add some more to it later, but if I didn't post it now, it'd never get posted!**

**And, please comment on it! I don't care if they're good or bad. Comments help me so much. Thanks! **

**Now I need to study for exams this week...it sux! I hate exams...at least I can wear my pj's into school!  
**

Gabriella lay on her hammock, swaying softly side to side. She let her thoughts drift as a sweet melody played from her iPod. She thought about everything in her life that she missed, the laughs she would never share, and the tears she exchanged all of that for. She had given up a life of happiness for something that she thought would be better in the end...but it wasn't. Gabriella would have given up everything she owned to have her old life back. She wanted to be held and loved again. She wanted her friends to joke around with. She wanted the boy with the blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. She wanted him to be there with her, but he wasn't. More like, she wasn't with him.

Gabriella had left him and all of her friends to become a famous dancer in New York. Dancing was all Gabriella had thought about since she was two and she had started ballet classes. After that day Gabriella just wanted to dance. When Gabriella's dad died when she was eight, Gabriella forgot her sorrow in dance. Dance helped her escape and become free from life; it was suddenly her whole world. Outside of dance Gabriella was a wreck, but when she was dancing, her whole life seemed worthwhile. Then, Gabriella met Troy Bolton.

Troy had moved to Albuquerque during his and Gabriella's Junior year. Gabriella had fallen in love with Troy, and Troy had fallen in love with Gabriella. They were the 'golden couple' of East High, and everyone expected them to get married after high school. They were the perfect couple, but when the two decided what colleges to go to, they were on the opposite sides of the country. Gabriella was going to New York, and Troy was going to California. Troy was going to give up his dream of becoming a Laker in order to be with Gabriella, but she couldn't let him do that. Gabriella left for New York the night after graduation. She didn't say 'goodbye' to Troy or any of her friends. No one knew where she was. They had suspected that she was in New York, but when Troy went to find her, she was no where to be found. He had left messages on her cell phone and answering machine every day for a few months, but eventually the calls stopped. Troy gave up hope of her ever returning to him, and their friends no longer spoke of Gabriella around Troy.

Six years had passed since Gabriella had left.

Gabriella was now a professional dancer for the New York Knicks, and Troy played for the LA Lakers. Gabriella didn't know that Troy had been drafted, and Troy didn't know Gabriella was a dancer for the Knicks. The two missed each other, but they'd never admit it out loud.

Gabriella sighed, and stood up to go to bed. The next day she had a three hour rehearsal before the Knicks played the Lakers. Gabriella had to be at rehearsal by eight o'clock the next morning and it was already eleven. Before she walked inside, she looked up at the stars and whispered, "Star light, star bright, all the stars in the sky tonight, wish I may, wish I might, please listen to my wish to night. I wish for my life. I wish for my friends, and family, and him. I want him. Thanks." Gabriella wiped the tear that had slipped swiftly down her cheek before walking inside and going to bed. She may not have believed in wishing on stars, but it couldn't hurt, right?

The next morning Gabriella went to practice and smiled happily to the girls she danced with and exchanged a few 'hellos' with some of them. In the few years that Gabriella had been a Knicks' dancer, she had gotten really close to the girls. Gabriella began stretching out just as her coach walked into the room.

"Alright girls. Today we're dancing during the half time show, as you all should know," Mandy, the coach, said as she eyed all of the girls. "We'll be playing the Lakers, and you'll all be meeting them before the game when they arrive. You will all be there to welcome them. Got it?" The girls all nodded. "Good. Now, let's get warmed up."

After three hours of their coaches screaming, the dancers were all ready to go home, but they knew that they all needed to change and get ready to meet the Lakers. Gabriella had never been to a game where the Knicks played the Lakers, so she was really excited. After she had changed and freshened up, Gabriella met all of the girls and coaches back inside the main studio.

"Alright, girls. I want to see you smiling and welcoming to them. They may be our rivals, but lets not go crazy, shall we?" The girls just rolled their eyes. They weren't really the competitive type, but they did want to win. The girls all smiled and followed their coaches out to the main hallway where the team would be coming though.

Suddenly the girls saw the Lakers begin to walk through. Gabriella was at the end of the welcoming line, so she would see them last. A few minutes after all of the greetings had started, Gabriella could see guys start to head towards her. They were all really tall and handsome, but it wasn't until she had gotten to the last two players her knees started to buckle and she began to feel light headed.

"Gabster?" One of the guys called to her.

Gabriella looked at the guy with crazy hair and and excited smile. "Chadster," she whispered unbelieving.

"That's all you can do to say hello?" Gabriella grinned widely and wrapped her arms around her old friend as the coaches and other girls watched confused.

"Hey, Chad. It's good to see you again. How's the gang?"

"Everyone is doing really well. We miss all miss you. Especially this guy," Chad said, whispering the last part and pointing behind him to where a tall masculine guy stood. "You should talk to him. He's really missed you."

"Hey," he whispered to her.

"Hi, Troy," she responded.

The two just stood there looking at each other for a minute before Chad coughed to get their attention.

"You two are the most in-love, most awkward couple ever! Just kiss her, and tell her that you still love her! Jeez!"

Gabriella and Troy blushed.

"Chad, you always know just what to say," Gabriella replied sarcastically. Chad just smiled. "Troy, I'm sorry I just left you. I've missed you so much, but-"

"I get it, Brie," Troy said using his nickname for her. "You're allowed to be your own person, and this is what you wanted. I get it. I just hope you've been well?" Gabriella nodded. "Good." Troy took his hand and lightly caressed her cheek for a moment before kissing her cheek softly. "I'll always love you, though," he whispered in her ear. Then, he quickly followed the rest of the team to the locker rooms.

"What the hell was that?" Trisha, one of Gabriella's friends asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella said shaking her head. "It's nothing." And, with that Gabriella walked away towards the girl's locker room where she could take a shower before the game.

* * *

When it came time for the game, Gabriella was not excited to walk out and see all of her old friends. Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay were all coming to the game to support the Lakers' star players, Chad and Troy. Chad had told her where they'd be sitting when the passed one another in the halls before the game. She desperately wished that he wouldn't have told her that, because now she wasn't just nervous about her only love being out there, all of the people she thought of as family were going to be out there. And, it was her fault they hadn't seen each other in so long. She was the one who left, and she'd never forgive herself for it.

"And, now, you're New York Knicks' dancers!" A voice boomed into the court. Gabriella smiled, though fake, and strutted into the gym.

She walked to her spot on court, a smile never leaving her face. From where she was she could see her three friends in the bleachers pointing at her and whispering, wondering if she was in fact their friend that they hadn't seen in so long. She could also see the man who was like a brother to her beaming at her. But, the one thing she saw more than any of that was Troy Bolton, and he wasn't looking at her. He hadn't given her a chance to finish what she was trying to tell him earlier. She needed him to know, but she couldn't now. If she walked away towards him right now, she'd be fired on the spot. This was her dream!

After a moment of consideration, Gabriella had made up her mind. Dancing was her dream, and she'd loved it for so long. There was no way she could just give up on her dream for something unimportant! But, Troy! Troy was important, and Gabriella truly believed that. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella smiled big and walked off of the court to where the man she loved more than life itself stood, not paying attention.

Everyone went quiet as they saw one of the Knicks dancers walk over to the Laker's star player, turn him around and kiss him square on the lips.

"You didn't let me finish, Troy. I was going to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving. I-I love you, Troy. You're my everything, and I just quit my job for you, so if you don't forgive me then I'm not sure what I'll do. I'm just so sor-"

Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips on hers, and she responded immediately. "Don't worry about it, baby girl. I love you so much and none of that matters anymore. We'll figure this all out later, but right now I'm going to go win the game for my girl." Then the new couple kissed once more and Troy ran out on court.

"I should have excepted that offer to dance with the Lakers a long time ago, and none of this would have been a problem." Gabriella smiled at Troy. It had taken her six years to figure out what meant the most to her, but now she knew. Troy was her life and her happiness; if she didnt' have him, then dance didn't matter, and with him she didn't need dance. Did she love dance? Sure, but Troy meant so much more, and she was glad that they had been given another chance at love.


End file.
